


Don't Take Me Yet

by MalecAcid



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Deserves Better, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, I love her a lot, I love them so much, Klaus is trying his best jrnsndjsks, Light Angst, No Incest, Not Canon Compliant, and Ben, but yea i love jill with all of my heart, hhh ;w;, i feel like this is enough tags?, i love ben a lot too, i love these idiots, idk how to taggg aaaaaa, im fine i swear kfkdndn, like all of it, maybe? - Freeform, trying my best jfjsjdnsn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid
Summary: MILD SEASON TWO SPOILERS~^~"This is Ben." He gestured towards him, and Jill smiled brightly.ORJill and Ben get the time to talk that they deserve
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Jill
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Don't Take Me Yet

**Author's Note:**

> ‼️MILD SEASON TWO SPOILERS‼️
> 
> So I love Jill and Ben with all my heart,,,, I don't really ship them and I hc aro Ben but also his crush was really cute and I wanted more Jill content so I wrote it jfjsjdns I also did this instead of working on an angsty Ben fic and honestly how did that happen. 
> 
> Also the possession doesn't exist in this fic kfkdksks there's a quote kinda from it but it doesn't exist so dw
> 
> And the titles from the song I don't wanna die by will jay!!! It's really good go listen to it okay bye jfkkdkfks

_"Almond shaped eyes that you get lost in."_

_"Jill! I want to… I want to talk to her."_

* * *

Klaus figured that he was being pretty shitty, keeping Ben from their siblings and all. It wasn't like he could do anything about that now though, they were all out saving the world and he was stuck in the mansion with his cult. 

Huh, stuck in a mansion. Klaus never thought that those words would ever cross his mind, especially in that specific order. 

Diego was with his new badass girlfriend, Vanya was too. Luther was doing something or other with a mob boss, Allison was attempting to save her marriage, and Five was being… Five. There was no room for Klaus in those situations, no sir. He didn't even know how any of them pertained to solving the end of the world, not that he knew much about it himself. Maybe Vanya having an affair with a badass girl on a farm was imperative to make sure nukes didn't rain down on the earth. 

So, since Klaus was not with their siblings, Ben, coincidentally, wasn't either. He wasn't with Klaus though, too pissed to even look at him. That was his fault though, he supposed. 

Klaus groaned, standing up from his chair in the garden as his cult flocked around him. He waved them off with a scowl and set off in search of Ben. He couldn't save the world, but maybe he could save his relationship with his brother. Maybe. 

He didn't have to walk far before he spotted Ben, black hoodie and all, leaning against the wall of the mansion, his gaze fixated on something (or someone) in the courtyard. 

Klaus took a few quiet steps forward, careful to not steal Ben's attention just yet, and followed his gaze to see a person bent over their garden, bouncing lightly as she sang, unaware of the two sets of eyes on her. 

Klaus grinned and walked quickly to Ben, leaning against the wall next to him and watched as he shook his gaze off of the person, turning to focus on Klaus instead, an annoyed look in his eyes. 

"What do you want, Klaus." He asked, crossing his arms tightly and defensively, and Klaus felt a pang of guilt hit his heart. How did they get to this point of defensive stances and genuine cold looks? 

He didn't let his thoughts show on his face as he nodded his head in the direction of where Ben was staring. "So, who's the girl?"

Ben shook his head and rolled his eyes, but averted his gaze to look to the ground, not meeting Klaus' eyes. "No one."

"Oh come on, brother mine. Someone's got a crush." He said teasingly, and Ben's head shot up. 

"Shut. Up." Klaus only grinned wider. 

"What? Oh come on, casper. This is a love story for the ages." Ben rolled his eyes again, arms crossing even tighter. 

"Do you want to talk to her?" He blurted, forgetting that he was playing the teasing older brother role in the moment of wanting to make it up to him. Ben froze. 

"What… what do you mean?" He asked, and Klaus watched as hope bloomed on his face. 

"I mean do you want to talk to her. Duh." He said matter of factly. 

"You would let me?" Klaus felt another pang of guilt at the disbelief in his eyes. "Really?" 

"Well, yeah. Like I said, it's a love story for the ages." Klaus watched as Ben attempted to suppress his smile, and couldn't help but grin wider.

"Come on Bennerino." He brought his hands to his chest, shuting his eyes and squeezing his hands into fists as they glowed blue. 

A blue glow surrounded Ben too, making him visible, before the glow disappeared and all that was left was Ben, looking up at Klaus in disbelief. 

"Wait. Can they-"

"Yup!" Klaus cut him off, and Ben glared. "Now you don't look so spooky, don't want to freak your Juliet out, do you?" Ben gave him an exasperated look, mumbling a quiet 'stop' as he looked around warily, almost as if he didn't know what to do with himself. 

Which was silly, Klaus thought. Over the past three years, he and Ben had been to the mansion more times than he could count. By now, Ben had to have known every spot, every way he could go. And yet, he was standing there, looking around in awe. 

Which was fair, Klaus supposed. Sure, he knows every inch of the place, but he doesn't know how to get around every inch of the place when people could actually _see_ him. 

Klaus stared at him for a second, waiting for him to move, before huffing impatiently and grabbing Ben's arm and starting to walk quickly forward. 

"Klaus-" Ben began, sounding slightly panicked as he whipped his head around. "What are you doing?" 

Ben attempted to pull his arm back, but Klaus shook his head silently, gripping it tighter and walking in the direction of the girl. 

She was standing there innocently, watering her garden as she sang, voice quiet and soft as she continued to be unaware of the two people heading her way. 

"Klaus." Ben dug his heels into the dirt a bit, and Klaus groaned. 

"What?" He released Ben's arm and turned to face him. 

"I don't know how to-" Ben gestured wildly with his hands in an attempt to get his point across, and Klaus tilted his head at him. 

"You'll be _fine_ " Klaus reasoned, and Ben threw his arms back down by his sides with a huff, and Klaus' face softened slightly. "You'll be fine." 

Klaus quickly grabbed his arm again, dragging him forward the last few meters towards Jill, and Ben groaned in annoyance as he followed without any more complaint. 

When they were only a few feet from her, Klaus called out. "Hey! Bill!" She turned and looked at him questioningly and with admiration while Ben slapped him lightly, glaring at him as he tried not to laugh. This was Ben's first crush, how could he _not_ tease him? 

Ben moved to stand slightly behind him when they stopped, and Klaus sighed at him before turning to face Jill with a smile.

"Yes, prophet?" He tried not to grimace at the name and stepped completely to the side, allowing her gaze to fall completely on Ben who continued to look at the floor, glancing up at Klaus every so often as if silently begging for help. Klaus tried not to laugh at his socially awkward mess of a brother. 

"This is Ben." He gestured towards him, and Ben only moved his hands behind his back to twist his fingers together nervously, and Jill smiled brightly at him. 

"Hey… are you new to the group?" She asked, voice soft and sweet and Ben looked up in a slight panic, stuttering over his words. 

"Uh… yes? Kind of. Ish." She laughed, and he smiled, a blush tingeing the tips of his ears. Klaus was definitely going to make fun of him for that later. 

They stood awkwardly for a few moments, Klaus glancing between the both of them with a wide grin on his face that didn't seem to want to fade when Ben finally spoke up. 

"Were you-?" 

"Singing?" She cut him off, but he didn't look annoyed. He nodded, and she moved to brush hair that wasn't out of place behind her ear. 

"Yeah." She laughed. "My mom always told me that it would help the plants grow faster, and be happier." 

Ben moved his gaze from the ground up to her at that, giving her a small smile that she returned. "Yeah," He began softly. "I heard about that in a book, once." 

She perked up at that, placing her watering can on the ground as she took a small step closer to Ben. "Really? You like to read?" She asked, genuinely interested, and Ben nodded quickly. 

Klaus snorted loudly as he began to walk away slowly, continuing to make sure Ben was able to be seen by people that weren't just him. The nerds. They deserved each other. 

The last thing Klaus heard before he walked out of earshot was Ben listing his favorite books, including a few definitely not from this time period. The idiot. Klaus loves him. 

Maybe Klaus couldn't save the world. Maybe Klaus couldn't save Dave. Maybe Klaus couldn't save Ben from dying. But maybe, just maybe, he could save Ben from an afterlife of complete loneliness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked itttt 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
